Francis Costello
Francis "Frank" Costello was an Irish-American mob boss and the head of the Costello Gang, a section of the Irish Mob in Boston. He was known for being a ladies' man yet a brutal executioner, and became addicted to cocaine and marijuana in his late sixties. In 2006, he was killed by the Massachusetts State Police. Biography Frank Costello was born to two Irish immigrant parents who came from Ireland. Costello was raised in a poor neighborhood, but made friends with Arnold French, a strong-armer, and the two started a street gang. They mugged people in the streets? for money, and when they became rich enough, they could afford to hire more members in the gang and purchase firearms. His gang rose to prominence in the 1970s, with Costello disliking the "true Guineas" the Knights of Columbus charity organization, as well as the Providence Mob and the black gangs. His philosophy was that you would have to take things in life; they wouldn't come to you. Costello attracted several youths, having them swing around his place on L Street and working at an auto repair shop. One of these kids was Colin Sullivan, who would become a corrupt Massachusetts State Trooper. Costello was also famous for having several mistresses and prostitutes, but never had a son in his life, even with his wife Gwenn. He relied on his three key strongmen (French, Fitzy Fitzgibbons, and Timothy Delahunt) for his gang's future, not a child. with Oliver C. Queenan and Sean Dignam.]]In 2006, after years and years of robbery, extortion, murder, and racketeering, Costello became? a marked man. He occasionally acted for the FBI against other gangs, but never gave any of his men up, which is why he could not? be persecuted for any crimes yet. George Ellerby led an FBI operation to bring him down, with Sergeant Sean Dignam leading undercover units in the mob, sending Bill Costigan. Costello befrienfded Costigan after Costigan murdered Anthony Diasio and Sam Chiari, two Providence mobsters, and Costello intercepted and murdered the men sent to kill Costigan in revenge. Meanwhile, Colin Sullivan gave him information over the cell phone, referring to him as "dad". Costello in turn was ratted out by Costigan to the police. Costello was watched by the police as he walked peacefully, and the police could not arrest him because he did not commit an offensive crime in front of them. His big moment came when he traded microprocessors with the Triad, using fake ones to steal their money. The deal was not interrupted by the police, as Sullivan had warned everybody at the meeting to turn their phones off. With this money, he afforded to go out to a theater with his two mistresses and watched a play, as well as purchasing cocaine and dope to put out on the streets. He even developed a personal addiction, which would prove his undoing. At the Sheffield Warehouse in October, he planned to pick up a delivery of drugs that had arrived, escorted by his whole gang of 20 people. However, Colin Sullivan betrayed him after finding out that he worked with the FBI, and he informed the police about where he was headed. The FBI, equipped with automatic weapons, began a shootout in the cargo yards, resulting in the deaths of all of Costello's gangsters. He fled to the center, calling Sullivan's cell phone to find out where he was. When Sullivan mocked that he never had a son because he said that he felt Sullivan was like a son to him, he lunged for him but was shot three times, falling into the scooper of a construction truck, and he squeezed off one more shot before he choked to death on his blood. Category:Irish Category:Mobsters Category:Dons Category:Killed Category:Americans Category:Costello Gang